


Working Together

by Passionatehistorygeek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Cardverse, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), USUK - Freeform, king alfred, queen Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionatehistorygeek/pseuds/Passionatehistorygeek
Summary: When young Alpha King Alfred marries an unknown omega, not only do they have to learn how to run their kingdom, how to live with one another and how to deal with their future.Chapter 1-4 edited.





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred sat unhappily at his desk, he was supposed to be signing his names to all the new orders that had come from the court and to the newest bills. His jack had come in less than an hour ago and dumped, even more, paperwork on his desk and has threatened him with even more if he didn't do the ones he already had.

But he had a perfectly good reason for not being able to work! he couldn't stop thinking about his new, oddly stuffy, queen.

It had been over three weeks since they had been married, and they still had yet to consummate their marriage. A few days before the scheduled wedding, his soon to be queen and sent a frantic letter to his office asking the consummation to be purpose until a later date, and being the man he was, he was not going to refuse a request like that.

He had attempted asking the Queen's servants where he was, but it was either that they didn't know, or they were especially skilled at lying. 

Rubbing his forehead, he pushed the papers aside and quickly tiptoed out the door trying to escape the watchful eye of the jack, and past the guards that most likely would try and follow him for his "protection".

Now, where would a queen, who knew nothing about his new home, be hiding?

He checked the most obvious places like Arthur's room, the library, and the garden but still could not find the other man.

As he continued wondering the long and surprisingly very empty hallway, he was surprised to notice that even though he had grown up in this castle he hadn't yet been down this way before. He let his hand thoughtfully drag on the deep blue and shiny gold wall as he let himself think about his new queen, and where he could possibly be. After a moments thought, he turned to leave, still tracing the wall with his hand. But, just as he was positioning himself to turn around and search another wing, his wondering hand hit an out of place notch. 

A small hidden doorknob.

Hesitating before reaching for it and softly pulling it open, he paused out of confusion and moved quietly inside.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he quickly recognized the area as some type of hiding place. There were colourful antique books lining the windows, a rich blue tea set sat on the small table and dainty slippers by the door.

Instead of the common servant he expected to see, a man, not much older them himself dressed in the royal blues stood wide-eyed and frightened in front of him.

"Arthur...?" he asked softly, not using the other man's true title for fear of frightening the already terrified-looking man. "I'm not going to hurt you, I got your letter before the wedding and I completely understand! it's horrible being in a new place and not understanding what's going on." The other man bit his lip and took a small step forward.

Taking his own step backwards, the queen softly let out his reply, "Your majesty, I would like to thank you for accepting my letter...I am truly appreciative of you letting me have more time, I know what my responsibility is...but..." he responded so silently that it was almost unbearable from where he was standing.

Alfred smiled warmly at the queen, "Oh, it was nothing, you don't have to thank me. I would never think of forcing you to do anything you weren't conformable with." slowly taking small steps towards the other man, he pointed at the scene behind him. "Is this where you have been staying for the last week? it's so dark and gloomy! you can have any room in the castle you desire! you don't have to stay in a room as dark as a dungeon. "

 

Scrunching up his nose, he let out a low chuckle, "But you're a witch, aren't you? my own mother was a witch...I could never have anything against magic or my own mother might try and come and get me!"

The queen let out a sigh of relief, "I...I never knew that...no one told me...I have much to learn don't I?" asked Arther restlessly.

"I think we both a lot to learn, but it might be somewhat easier if we try to learn together don't you think?" he watched and waited for as a tiny smile formed on the smaller man's face before moving closer towards the door and the other man.

Nodding, the queen looked up at his new husband, and his new king, "I think it's a very agreeable idea to learn together with your majesty..."

Tenderly holding out his hand towards the queen, he smiled once more, "Well good, lesson one, call me Alfred, not your majesty or any other dorky stuffy old formal title..." he blushed a deep red, "we should try to act naturally around one another..."

Laughing for the first time he carefully seized Alfred's outstretched hand, "only as long as you don't call me Queen or anything extremely ridiculous."

"You got yourself a deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

As the men walked back down the great hallway together, Alfred noticed that Arthur still wasn't speaking and was walking with his face towards the ground, almost as though he was still frightened of him. Tapping the other man with his elbow, he pointed outside towards the large ornate garden that lay just outside the window.

"How about we request some tea and cakes and have it delivered to the garden? it's quite a nice place this time of year" as he continued to ramble on about the flowers he noticed that his husband had abruptly paused at the opening of the library.

"Have you spent any time in there? we have some of the finest books in the world. Before he was king, my great-grandfather, King William brought some back from his time travelling around the world."

He led the way into the dim shadowy library, touching the books as he went, "You know, I spent almost all of the school days in this room yet I have never had the time or chance to read any of the books."

"You don't like to read?" came Arthur's startled and perhaps even a bit disappointed voice from behind him.

Alfred jumped slightly, surprised at the other man's voice.

"Nah, I like reading but I was never permitted to read anything save the approved books..it had something to do with "not getting any ideas into my head". Looks dispirited, he glanced towards the bookshelf, "father, the late king always said that fiction was wasteful and unless to king..." Shrugging he turned to look at the other man who was now carefully flipping the page of a golden covered book.

Before he could speak, Arthur glanced up from the book he was reading, "If you wanted I could perhaps read to you. ". Looking once again worried, he started, "I mean no disrespect to your late father, but I don't believe that this would count as you reading the books..."

"That would be wonderful! do you think it could be something with magic and fights in it?" he was now beaming like a child who had just been gifted a large candy bar.

Letting out a soft laugh, Arthur put the book under his arm, " I think I may be able to find something. Now, didn't you promise me some tea and cakes? I haven't eaten in, I don't know how long."

Taking Arther's hand in his, the couple wondered outdoors into the warm springtime air and sat at one of the small tables and started chatting as they waited for the tea to be delivered.

Resting his chin, he looked over at the other man, "I probably should know this, but where are you from Arthur? I know it's not from around here...your accent sounds like nothing I've ever heard."

"I come from a small town called Frymire, I grew up there with my three older brothers who were all Alphas and who are going to inherit my father's land and wealth." shaking his head he continued, "I was sent to a boarding school that secretly taught magic up North to complete my education, or as I called it "sending me away so no one knew I existed-". He suddenly halted, as if he was surprised he had just said that. "Oh my...you must think I'm a bitter grouchy man don't you?"

"Not at all!" he emphasized, "I'm glad that you're talking, I was afraid that I might be annoying you with my endless talking, I've been told I have a big blabbering problem."

"Oh, I have no problem with you talking, it's...hmm, how do I say this? it's...somewhat calming to hear you talk."

At this moment two young servants dressed in dark blue dresses came forward with the tea and cakes and bowed deeply,

"Your Majesty's...would you like for us to pour the tea?"

"Ahhh, thank you!"

As the servants bowed once more and quickly left, Alfred softly blew his tea,

"Well, you told me about you, so I might as well tell me...unless you already know?" Arther shook his head no, "Hmm, well, it's pretty boring but I was born right here in this castle. My mother, the late Queen passed away soon after I was born, and I sent away to be raised by my fathers younger unmarried sister. I was brought back to the capital by the king so I could start my formal royal training and now I'm king!" jokingly rolling his eyes, he let out a chuckle, "pretty darn boring huh?"

"Oh, not at all Alfred, I would truly love to hear more about the last queen, and your aunt someday, they both sound like wonderful people.

Nodding his head Alfred pointed towards a large statue in the heart of the garden, "When my parents first got married, my father wanted to build a statue out of gold for my mother, when she heard of his plans she furiously stormed into his office and demanded the money go to the village that was going through a drought at the time."

Looking over at the man across from him and continued on, "Everyone thought that it would be the end of her, but he was so delighted that she spoke up for the people, he did what she asked and instead made the statute out rock and gave the farmers the money." 

Arthur looked at the statute, and spoke softly, "I hope that someday I will be as good as your mother was at being queen...but I..I..I" he started shaking and sniffling "Oh Alfred! I'm scared! I don't know how to be queen, I'm terrified of having children and becoming a mother and I'm afraid that I won't please you!" the smaller man was now fully sobbing into his hands. He almost didn't notice that Alfred was now in front of him wrapping his arms around him and smoothing down his hair.

"Arther, I will help you with anything you need, all you need to do is ask." Alfred moved his hand to Arthur's cheeks and wiped away the tears. "and I will never, and I mean never, force you to do anything you don't want to do, I made a promise to my aunt many years ago to never to treat my queen the way my father treated the ones in his life". He reddened, " And I honestly don't think pleasing me will be a big problem, I think you are very pleasing to look at.."

"Oh, Alfred!" Arthur choked as he tightened his arms around his husband's back and pressed his lips gently on Alfred's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening, while preparing for that night's supper, Alfred constantly found himself thinking about his late mother and his new queen.

Arther had expressed interest in the last queen of spades the other day when they were in the library and early that same day, he had walked in on him in the hall of paintings looking up at the late queens one and only official painting.

Perhaps, he thought to himself, while they were on their honeymoon tour of the land next week they could stop by the royal cemetery. It might be good for Arther and it would for sure be good publicity for the royal family. Good publicity wasn't something his dead father often got.

Just as he had is "amazing" idea, a soft cough came from a servant behind him,

"Your majesty, if you are ready, dinner is about to be survived downstairs."

Turing around at the sound of the voice, Alfred spoke as he strolled towards the bedroom door,

"Ah yes, thank you. Is the queen already down there?"

The servant bowed his head and replied, "Yes your majesty, he was just about to be seated when I left the room"

Quickly, and a bit excitedly, he hurried down the endless spiral staircase and into one of the smaller, much more private dining rooms.

Smiling kindly when he spotted his queen sitting stiffly at the table, he walked over softly as not to startle him.

Sitting down at the warmly lit table, he looked across the table at where Arther sat, "Hmm, this smells positively incredible. I heard the cooks have been up since dawn cooking, they wanted to make our first dinner together special."

"Oh yes, they work so hard all day long, and just for us! it never ceases to astound me".

Sitting in an awkward silence, with only the clank of silverware echoing off the walls and maids scuffing their feet, they started to eat the splendid prepared feast in front of them.

After one too many moments of quiet, Alfred once again spoke up, "Do you remember how I was telling you about the tour coming up next week? "

Arther nodded his head.

"Well, I was thinking, how would you like to stop by Millpost, the town where I was raised? I...well, I thought it might be a nice place to visit."

Looking over at the queen, not sure how he would respond, his heart skipped a beat when he realized that not only was he smiling but he sincerely looked happy.

"Oh, Alfred, that sounds just wonderful. Right before I was called to supper, I had been looking through a book about the different towns in the kingdom and I had been wondering which one was the one you had grown up in. They all look so charming."

For the remainder of supper, which was much longer than most royal dinners, the king and queen quietly chatted and started making plans for their trip ahead.

For the remainder of supper, which was much longer than most royal dinners, the king and queen quietly chatted and began making plans for their trip ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of carefully dancing around one another, still not fully sure what to do, the day of the anticipated tour finally arrived.

Early, before most of the servants had yet to even wake, the royal couple was awakened, dressed, feed and settled in the carriage.

As the carriage started down the smooth city road, Arthur opened his book, one that the king has requested as it included a brave hero, and started to read aloud, much to the enjoyment of the king, who now leaned his head against the window and listened intently.

For the past week, whenever they found the time between work and their royal duties, they had been meeting in their "secret" room. During this rare moment of togetherness, they would spend time reading together, mostly it was Aruther reading to Alfred, but sometimes they switched it up and the king told stores that his aunt had told him growing up.

As he reached the end of the third chapter, much to the protest of Alfred, he closed the book and pulled out the simple lunch that the kitchen had prepared for their lunch.

Looking out the window as he ate, he took in a deep breath of the cool crisp country air, something he sourly missed back at the castle.

The rest of the ride was rather uneventful, the king was completing some (still) long overdue paperwork so that he could spend the entire tip free of work, and he spent his time trying his hardest to do his embroidery, something he had never got the hang of much to the distress of his former teachers. 

It wasn't until dusk, that the carriage finally made a complete stop, and the maids that accompanied them on the trip came to help them with their bags.

Gratefully letting Alfred help him down from his seat as his legs have become quite stiff. As he pulled himself together he looked at the darkened scenery around him. The town was by far not a small village as he had suspected. The town square was paved, townhomes, stores and what seemed to be a library of sorts lined the streets.

Turning away from the pleasant town square back towards the group he reverted his attention to the voice of someone who sounded important could be heard.

"Your Majesty's, my name is Sir Nicholas Oda, and let me be the first to welcome you to our humble town. We are so very grateful that you choose us, a simple merchant town, to be your first stop. it means a great deal to us."

Smiling his charming smile, the king shook the man's hand,  
"Ah, Sir Nicholas, it me who should be thanking you. Lindow is one of the most important parts of our kingdom, without it, we would not be the country we are. The Queen and I are honoured to be here. "

Puffing up like a peacock, the man, grinned even more, " Thank you, your highness, please, let me show you to where you will be staying this evening."

Together, the small group followed the man towards a tall white Antebellum styled townhouse. 

As he stepped inside, he was once again surprised at the quality of the home. The walls were painted a deep blue, much like the ones at the castle, the walls were lined with breathtaking murals of the countryside. 

For a small town, their homes were very grand.  
Starting towards the door, the other man bowed deeply, "I will leave you to rest, I know how long you have travelled in one day. My daughter Lady Susan will lead you to your room."

"Thank again for your kindness, Sir Nicholas. We shall see you bright and early in the morning."

Much like the main parlour, the staircase leading to their room was equally as grand, with paints and decals. Even though he has learned to live with such things at the caste, Aruther was almost nervous to touch anything for fear of breaking it.

Once they arrived in their room, which was all the way at the end of the seemingly endless hall, and thanked Susan, together they collapsed on the bed without even changing into their night dressing.

Groggily, Alfred let out a soft whisper, " If I'm this tired just after sitting on my butt all day, I'm going to be dead by the end of this"  
Arthur let out a sigh, "Oh, we will be fine...as long as you don't get kidnapped by your loyal citizens. I thought Lady Susan was for sure going to pass out the entire time she was with us." he snickered, "her father wasn't much better though".

Alfred snorted and rolled over towards the candle by the bed, " Glad I was the only one who noticed that."

Blowing out the candle, he leaned towards Aruther, "If you want, I can sleep on the floor...or even ask for another room if you like."

Sitting up startled, "No!...I mean, no, that would just be silly. I'm not going to let the king sleep on the floor and be the causes of some silly rumour floating around the kingdom that I don't like you."

Taking a moment to collect himself, " I also would be much happier if you stayed right where you are."

He couldn't see Alfreds face in the now darkened room, but he was sure that when the king rolled over, he was smiling not only at the thought that the queen didn't kick him out of the soft warm bed, but at the fact, the queen admitted to honestly like him.

Just as he was drifting into a much-needed slumber, a soft voice came drifting from the other side of the bed,

"Anything for you, my dear Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! thank you so much for reading, I would love some feedback to see how I'm doing as this is not the kind of thing I usually write.
> 
> Also, I posted this same story last night. Sorry about that.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of the inspiration I am using.
> 
> This is the kind of dress I imagine Arthur wearing: https: //www.pinterest.com/pin/517351075935013304/
> 
> House where they stayed the night: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/146648531589174391/
> 
> Susan: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/23503229284466724/


End file.
